Omnes vulnerant
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: House n'a pas honte d'admettre qu'avant de faire le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Chase, il a essayé de le contacter douze fois. Il a une bonne excuse pour chaque tentative.


**La cruauté et le génie de Gregory House ont été diagnostiqués par David Shore.**

* * *

Omnes vulnerant

Cet idiot de prof, qui voulait s'excuser. Une intention honorable, sans doute, et pourtant même pas : c'était la moindre des choses, aussi, quand on a empalé quelqu'un, fût-ce son docteur. Monsieur l'Artificier à la petite semaine voulait donc contacter Chase. Ce qui avait été rapporté de ses interactions avec les élèves avait suffi à House pour conclure que sa vocation pédagogique s'exprimait en motivation plus que par le talent. On extrapolait aisément de ce genre d'observation un déficit du système limbique – manque de perceptivité émotionnelle. House n'était pas vraiment surpris qu'il ne saisisse pas ce que sa demande pouvait avoir de gênant et le coût de son absolution pour sa malencontreuse brochette. De la femme du bonhomme il attendait plus de finesse, mais certes pas moins d'égocentrisme. Pour quelques jours encore elle allait voler sur les ailes du martyre et, afin de reconquérir la sérénité de son innocent meurtrier de mari, éviterait de s'attarder à considérer le dommage collatéral. Dans la sempiternelle guerre de proximité qui mettait tout un chacun aux prises avec le corps médical, on ne trouverait guère le temps de prendre en sympathie un chirurgien trop pressé, trop assuré et pas assez compétent.

Mais quelqu'un se devait de préserver la vertu du département : House n'avait pas l'habitude de divulguer le numéro de chambre de ses subordonnés aux jolies brunes qui en faisaient la demande. Un 06, en revanche… ça pouvait se négocier. Il valait toutefois mieux tester d'abord les eaux, connaître un peu l'état de l'animal. Plus personne à l'hôpital n'ignorait les tendances copulatoires que manifestait Chase en cas de crise et House n'avait pas posé un brillant diagnostic pour voir le couple exploser comme acide hydrofluorique en bécher.

La patiente qu'il observait par la vitre, le temps que la connexion s'établît, grimaça au moment d'attraper son sac à main par la bretelle de cuir, mais se retint de gratter. Elle croyait certainement la violence de l'inconfort due au chlore qui lui avait asséché la peau (trop d'aquagym), mais le vrai problème venait de Hauer, l'infirmière qui avait posé sa perfusion. House s'occuperait bientôt de la faire virer. Les quatre sonneries étaient déjà passées et il tomba sur le répondeur. Cette fois-ci on entendait la voix de Robert Chase et non du Dr Chase, ça changeait avec chaque nouveau portable. Trop dur de se décider, certainement. House n'allait pas laisser de message ; il dirait à l'épouse dévouée de réessayer plus tard.

* * *

« Il n'a pas réagi. » « Qui ça ? » « Chase. » « Tu es allé le voir ? » « Non, je l'ai bipé. Puisqu'il squatte dans les parages… » « Tu veux dire, puisqu'il est hospitalisé, tu vas en profiter pour le forcer à travailler ? » « Je veux dire, comme il ne risque pas de décoller son cul du lit, il pourrait se rendre utile en recommandant un de ses ex-collègues, pour ta leucémique. » « Et il n'a pas sauté dans un brancard pour répondre à ton appel ? La vocation n'est plus ce qu'elle était. »

* * *

« Docteur Adams, bactérien, auto-immune ou environnemental ? Je suis sûr que la thérapie c'est très bénéfique. _Il le serait encore plus que vous vous décidiez pour un diagnostic_. Ou c'est votre joker _Appeler un ami_ que vous décidez de jouer maintenant ? S'il ne faut que cela… C'est l'affaire d'une seule main ! Docteur Chase, écoutez donc ce message et plutôt que de le supprimer, rappelez-nous pour expliquer au Docteur Adams que sa culpabilité ne vous aidera pas à marcher et qu'elle ferait mieux de recommencer à avoir une opinion médicale. »

* * *

Et la meuf, mec, elle pouvait plus parler.

Une patiente âgée de 47 ans, qui s'était présentée à la clinique à cause, _scripsit_ , d'un rhume qui avait emporté un souvenir en s'en allant. Voix respiratoires pourtant bien dégagées.

House a appelé Chase avant même d'avoir poussé la porte en verre qui menait à son bureau, mais il ne servirait à rien de laisser le haut-parleur pour le brainstorming à venir : personne n'a décroché.

Personne au bout de la ligne non plus quand, quelques heures plus tard, il a pu constater par lui-même que leur patiente retrouvait sa langue – à condition qu'on lui bouchât le nez. Elle urinait, aussi.

Toujours personne le lendemain matin. Elle était pourtant belle, la solution. Et la patiente aussi reconnaissante que sauve. Et House d'humeur suffisamment excellente pour accorder son point à Dieu, ce grand usurpateur de la coïncidence.

* * *

Il s'est retenu (et il aimerait qu'on le sache). Il n'a rien dit quand Park a refilé la ponction lombaire à Taub (le patient était en crise myoclonique permanente). Il s'est mordu la langue quand elle a appelé la nouvelle recrue de réa à la rescousse pour son intubation (les vomissements de la patiente ne connaissaient pas d'interruption). Il a craqué quand elle a regardé une démo pour externes (recalés) avant d'assister Adams lors de l'angiographie. A sa décharge, il doute que Chase se sente véritablement concerné par l'instruction (« SALLE DES PROFS ») qu'il lui a envoyée via son bipeur.

* * *

« Oui, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez peut-être participer au recrutement de votre successeur. Pour le moment on a deux candidats prometteurs en pédiatrie. Un myopathe fraîchement importé du Canada – c'est un vrai brun, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air faux-cul – et un accidenté de ski, rupture de la moelle épinière et du mariage de ses parents, je crois qu'il ne parle plus trop à son papa. »

Ça n'a rien à voir avec cette prétendue bravoure des enfants malades, cet émouvant cliché, ce beau tas de conneries. Certaines choses, pourtant, retiennent la main. Le cœur, la conscience, c'est beaucoup dire, mais pour lui débiter cette plaisanterie jaune, il n'a pas trouvé le courage de téléphoner à Chase.

* * *

Il pouvait déjà imaginer la scène. Foreman débarquerait au moment de transporter la patiente au bloc ; mais pas au détour d'un couloir. Il préférerait, plus respectablement, se rendre dans leur département et choisirait un moment où l'équipe s'entretiendrait sans House, pour les ranger à son avis. Lorsque House dénoncerait son manège dans la confrontation qui s'ensuivrait, il refuserait de se laisser entraîner sur ce terrain glissant et pointerait les risques délirants de la transplantation que House voulait organiser. Ses propres arguments finiraient néanmoins par le déborder et il commettrait l'erreur de mentionner les complications légales. House alors l'accuserait de jouer la prudence en pensant à son poste plus qu'à son hôpital ; il gagnerait ainsi la partie. Foreman tenterait de sauver sa face en soulignant combien difficile il lui serait de trouver un chirurgien volontaire pour cette démentielle entreprise. Afin de couper court au débat, House appellerait Chase. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de laisser un message pour que Foreman déguerpisse.

Quelques heures plus tard, il pourrait constater l'exactitude de ses prévisions. Foreman non plus ne s'en serait pas trop mal tiré : il aurait eu raison de prédire que House ne trouverait pas de chirurgien. Le patient mourrait dans la nuit. Avant de l'appeler pour secouer le Doyen, House pourtant aurait bipé Chase pour lui confier l'opération. Il était sorti de l'hôpital, après tout. Il serait temps qu'il retourne au taf.

* * *

Cette guerre ne le ruinait pas, matériellement parlant, puisque le chèque de Barton avait été tellement énorme qu'il se montrait pour ainsi dire imperméable à la dépense. Mais elle le détruisait, miette à miette, acrylique à éprouvette. L'anéantissement final de Taub ne faisait aucun doute, pourtant il sentait combien lourd serait aussi à payer le tribut du vainqueur. Déjà il ne pouvait plus savourer les déjeuners de Wilson sans employer préalablement ce dernier comme goûteur, à moins de risquer une déplaisante confrontation avec un raifort dans la force de l'âge. Les réserves humaines s'épuisaient, la situation appelait à frapper un grand coup pour forcer l'issue du conflit. Le moment de gloire enfin pour l'artillerie lourde, le tank borné et l'obus obtus : le quart d'heure d'utilité approchait pour le CDC. Ou, comme il refusait d'œuvrer à la disposition du plus grand bien, pour son dernier imitateur théoriquement en activité. Si la conscience de Chase objectait au piètre camouflage d'un accent, il se laisserait peut-être convaincre, pour peu que l'état-major lui fasse miroiter la position de négociateur. Heureusement qu'aucune attaque n'avait encore ciblé les télécommunications.

* * *

Prémisse majeure : l'épilepsie du camionneur ne s'expliquait par aucune cause métabolique ou systémique.

Prémisse mineure : il avait pressuré Taub, Park et Adams jusqu'à la dernière goutte et ridiculisé chacune de leurs propositions, sans qu'aucune ne lui permette de rebondir pour établir son diagnostic.

Conclusion : avec la tronche de l'escalier et au vu de la saleté de l'ascenseur, House y avait réfléchi à deux fois avant de se décider à monter chez Chase. De toute manière, le taxi avait pour consigne de l'attendre un quart d'heure. Si Chase voulait faire semblant de dormir, House était prêt à sonner aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.


End file.
